Melrose Place 2.0
Melrose Place airs Mondays at 16:00 P.M after Hellcats. Pierre TV cancelled the series May 11, 2013 About: Main: In an elegant Spanish-style apartment building located at 4616 Melrose Place, in the trendy Melrose neighborhood of Los Angeles, a diverse group of 20-somethings have formed a close-knit surrogate family. Sydney Andrews is the landlady, still beautiful at age 40, and a central figure in the lives of all her tenants, especially handsome and rebellious David Breck. Sydney started an affair with David despite her turbulent history with his estranged father, Dr. Michael Mancini. Both father and son learned through experience that Sydney was not above using blackmail to control people. Another tenant, high-powered publicist Ella Simms, once considered Sydney her mentor, but their friendship was destroyed by betrayal, and Sydney threatened to evict Ella and ruin her career. Sydney also played a pivotal role in the career of Auggie Kirkpatrick. After they met at an AA meeting, she became Auggie's sponsor and encouraged his dream to become a chef. Now a successful sous chef at the trendy restaurant Coal, Auggie has been avoiding Sydney since she began drinking again. The other tenants include Lauren Yung, a medical student in desperate need of money to pay her student loans, and Jonah Miller, an aspiring filmmaker who has just proposed to his live-in girlfriend of five years, Riley Richmond, a first-grade teacher. The newest tenant, 21-year-old Oregon native Violet Foster, has just arrived in LA with her own secret connection to Sydney. When a bloody body is found floating in the courtyard pool, David is the leading suspect. However, as the police are soon to discover, almost everyone living at Melrose Place had a reason to want the deceased out of the way. Cast and Characters: 'Katie Cassidy as Ella Simms - '''Is a publicist who began her career under the guidance of Sydney Andrews, the new landlady of 4616 Melrose Place. Ella's close friendships with some of the other tenants, David and Jonah, are highlighted with some sexuality. She eventually comes into her own as a confident woman in show business. This is shown by her willingness to use her sexuality to get things done. Prior to Sydney's untimely death, Ella's relationship with her mentor had soured. She had a brief relationship with Jonah, after his broken engagement to Riley. '''Michael Rady as Jonah Miller - ' Is a friend of Ella's who works in the IT department of her agency and is also an aspiring filmmaker. His close friendship with Ella is only one of the problems in his relationship with his fiancee, Riley. 'Jessica Lucas as Riley Richmond - ' Is an elementary schoolteacher who is engaged to Jonah. In addition to her being wary of Jonah's friendship with Ella, she also has some feelings for her jogging partner, Auggie. 'Coling Egglesfield as Auggie Kirkpatrick - '''Is a chef with a history of alcoholism, which has adversely affected his life to the point that it once got him in a fight which killed his girlfriend. This landed him in an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting with Sydney Andrews, with whom he has had a brief relationship. With Sydney's help, he is able to overcome this. He later tries to help Sydney when she also becomes addicted to drugs. After Sydney's death, Auggie turns to Riley for comfort. When this does not work out, he begins a relationship with Violet (originally unaware that she is Sydney's long-lost daughter) and eventually leaves California with her. '''Ashlee Simpson - Wentz as Violet Foster - ' New to California - is struggling to fit in with the other tenants of Melrose Place. While she quickly becomes friends with some of them, none of them know that she came to California to find her biological mother. It turned out that her biological mother is Sydney Andrews, who rejected her at first but later wanted to get to know her. Violet's reunion with her mother is cut short when Sydney is found murdered in the pool. She later finds out about her mother's turbulent relationship with Dr. Michael Mancini, whom she approaches to apply as the nanny of his son, Noah. Violet eventually has an affair with Michael and even blackmails him with a recording of their one night stand. She reveals to him that she is Sydney's daughter and that she wants to get back at him for treating her mother badly. In searching for her mother's murderer, Violet finds out that Michael's wife, Vanessa, had previously confronted Sydney about her affair with Michael. '''Shaun Sipos as David Breck - '''Another friend of Ella's, is Michael Mancini's son with an unnamed woman. He had a brief relationship with his landlady, Sydney Andrews, prior to her untimely death. He is also, possibly, the biological father of Noah, the son of his father's recently deceased wife, Vanessa. David later has an intimate relationship with Ella's roommate, Lauren. Although they eventually ended breaking up, they both remain with strong feelings for each other. '''Stephanie Jacobsen - '''Ella's roommate, is a cash-strapped medical student of Dr. Mancini. She reluctantly turns to prostitution in order to pay her tuition. Lauren's first client was a man who offered her a huge sum of money to have sex with him. He later becomes her "pimp", recommending her to one of his friends. After she rendered her services to a man she met at a certain hotel bar, she is confronted by Wendi, a madam who has made a deal with the hotel, who at threatens her if she ever sees her there again. Lauren is eventually employed by Wendi, and her new job has become invasive of her personal life, to the point that her friends see less and less of her. Episodes: '''1x01: Pilot - '''In an elegant Spanish-style apartment building located at 4616 Melrose Place, in the trendy Melrose neighborhood of Los Angeles, a diverse group of 20-somethings have formed a close-knit surrogate family. Sydney Andrews is the landlady and a central figure in the lives of all her tenants. Sydney started an affair with David despite her turbulent history with his estranged father, Dr. Michael Mancini. Another tenant, high-powered publicist Ella Simms, once considered Sydney her mentor, but their friendship was destroyed by betrayal. Sydney also played a pivotal role in the career of Auggie Kirkpatrick. They met at an AA meeting, she became Auggie's sponsor and encouraged his dream to become a chef. Violet Foster has just arrived in LA with her own secret connection to Sydney. When a bloody body is found floating in the courtyard pool, David is the leading suspect. However, as the police are soon to discover, almost everyone living at Melrose Place had a reason to want the deceased out of the way. '''1x02: Nightgingale - '''Still freaked out by the recent murder, the Melrose Place tenants try to resume some sense of a normal life. Ella learns from her new boss, Caleb, that her job could be in jeopardy due to a recent merger unless she brings in a huge client. Ella then forces David to take her to a Brentwood party, where she hopes to land a big actor client, Jasper. Still in desperate need of tuition money, Lauren agrees to go out on another date in exchange for money, but inadvertently winds up at the same party as David and Ella. Detective Rodriguez questions Auggie, who flashes back to when he first met Sydney in AA. Riley and Jonah view surveillance video of Violet acting oddly and begin to think she’s hiding something. '''1x03: Grand - '''Jonah is furious when he learns that Riley hasn’t told her family or friends that she and Jonah are engaged. Upset over their fight, Riley turns to Auggie for comfort. Caleb reams Ella after her director bails on a job, so she recruits Jonah to fill in on a Boomkat music video at the last minute. However, the lead singer, Taryn, might be more than Jonah can handle, putting Ella’s job on the line. Meanwhile, David accuses Michael of murdering Sydney, Lauren applies to be on Michael’s team at the hospital, and Violet continues to make her move on Auggie. '''1x04: Vine - '''Jane Andrews, Sydney’s sister, comes to Melrose Place and announces that she inherited the building from Sydney. Jane threatens to show incriminating e-mails Ella sent to Sydney to the police unless Ella allows her to dress one of her up-and-coming clients for a movie premiere in a Jane Andrews original design. Desperate, Ella turns to David for help. Detective Rodriguez shows up at Violet’s apartment asking questions about her connection to Sydney, but she flees though the window. Lauren meets a John at the hotel bar after being stood up by Toby and decides to take her new side job to the next level. However, upon leaving the hotel, Lauren is stopped by Wendi, a madam who has a deal with the hotel, who threatens Lauren if she ever sees her in there again. '''1x05: Canon - '''As a result of Jane’s tip, the police bring Ella in for questioning about Sydney’s murder. Ella naturally downplays the tension between her and Sydney prior to the murder. Meanwhile, Lauren is torn between going on a shopping date with Riley for her wedding and impressing her new boss Wendi who just set her up on a "date." A stunned Jonah is accused of stealing a diamond necklace from a mansion he videotaped for a realtor, but becomes even more upset after Ella mentions a similar necklace that she saw in David’s apartment. Elsewhere, Violet maliciously sabotages another employee at Coal so she can get closer to Auggie. '''1x06: Shoreline - '''Anton V, a famous fashion designer, meets Riley and decides she must be the face of his new denim jean campaign, much to his publicist Ella’s horror. Jonah is excited about the offer to direct another music video as he’s run into financial issues but Riley turns down the gig. Meanwhile, Wendi sends Lauren on a job on a yacht, but Lauren panics when she sees David board the boat to meet with his boss' friend to ask for more robbery jobs. Also, Violet feigns illness to orchestrate a meeting with Michael at the hospital as part of her plan to exact revenge for the way he treated Sydney. '''1x07: Windsor - '''Ella and Riley arrive at the Anton V photo shoot and meet the photographer, former Melrose Place resident Jo Reynolds. Jo feels that Riley’s inexperience is preventing Jo from getting her shot, so Jo pushes Riley’s buttons and insists on a topless shoot to help Riley get in touch with her emotions. Meanwhile, Jonah meets with a producer’s development exec, Kendra, who invites him to have drinks later that night to discuss his film. Violet makes another play for Auggie’s attention, and Lauren finds out about David’s criminal secret of robbing peoples houses for expensive artwork. '''1x08: Gower - '''Riley helps Jonah film a wedding, but the two get into a big fight in the middle of the ceremony. Putting her relationship with Jonah first, Riley breaks off her friendship with Auggie, who doesn’t take the news very well. Meanwhile, Ella discovers Lauren’s expensive new clothing and lingerie plus a large envelope of cash and confronts her roommate about the late nights she’s been working. As with her wout, Lauren lies to Ella about her secret work. Also, David fears he may be responsible for Sydney’s death. '''1x09: Ocean - '''After learning Auggie’s blood was on Sydney’s murder weapon, the police search his apartment and demand the other residents tell them where he went after he was fired from Coal. Riley is conflicted about whether to help the police, but Jonah pushes her to make the call as she knows where Auggie is staying. Meanwhile, a work incident causes Jonah to pretend he’s engaged to Ella who really gets into the role playing. David arranges a secret play date with his little brother, Noah, but after the little boy hurts himself, Lauren must come to the rescue and risk the wrath of Dr. Michael Mancini. '''1x10: Cahuenga - '''Ella and Caleb are stunned when agency owner Amanda Woodward walks into WPK and immediately fires half the staff, including Caleb. Amanda makes it clear to Ella that the Anton V launch party with Riley better go off without a hitch or Ella can vacate her office too. Meanwhile, Auggie finally succumbs to Violet’s flirtatious ways and David asks Lauren out on a date. '''1x11: June - '''Amanda moves into Sydney’s penthouse while her Bel Air mansion is being built and takes an interest in David. Meanwhile, David and Lauren’s relationship continues to grow despite her continue to hide her secret call-girl profession from him, and Ella uses her charms to get Jonah a new job. Also, Amanda and Michael reunite. '''1x12: San Vicente - '''Jonah and Riley decide to head to Las Vegas to elope but the day doesn’t quite go as planned. Ella arranges a pitch meeting for Jonah with an important producer who is interested in buying his film. Meanwhile, Lauren calls David after she gets in trouble with one of her male clients and Auggie confesses his true feelings for Riley. Also, an incarcerated Michael gives David information about Sydney’s killer and Amanda bonds with Violet over Sydney, but of course Amanda has an ulterior motive in getting to know Violet. The identity of Sydney's killer is finally revealed. '''1x13: Oriole - '''Amanda puts Ella in charge of a lavish party at her house to celebrate the arrival of her billionaire boyfriend Ben Brinkley (guest star Billy Campbell). However, after Amanda spies Ella and Ben together in a compromising position, she lashes out. Meanwhile, Riley asks Jonah if they can start over when they attend Amanda's party. Violet asks Auggie to leave town with her to start over when she finds him drinking again. Elsewhere, Lauren struggles to recover from her near-fatal roofie overdose while David, under false pretenses, confronts the john who drugged Lauren. '''1x14: Stoner Canyon - '''The sexy and catty Drew Pragin moves into Auggie’s old apartment and immediately clashes with Lauren over his love to loud rock music. She becomes even more upset when he shows up at the hospital as the newest resident and is just as ambitious and crafty as she. Meanwhile, Riley asks Ben to land her an elementary school teaching job, which infuriates the jealous Amanda. David receives life-changing news from an unexpected source, while Michael wallows in self-pity over learning about his late wife's involvement with Sydney's murder. Also, Ella makes an unrealistic demand of Jonah that backfires by continuing to pretend that he and Riley are still together to an actor interested in playing Jonah's part in his upcoming biographical movie. Lauren covers for Michael's mistake at the hospital, and he responds by paying off her student loan. But when Lauren decides to quit her call-girl profession after one last job, she finds her latest client is Michael Mancini. '''1x15: Mullholland - '''Ella is a little overwhelmed by Jonah's constant attention and during an unusual social gathering he brings her to, she decides couple-hood might not be for her. Meanwhile, Lauren succumbs to the merciless Dr. Mancini's threats to break up with David. David decides to buy the restaurant Coal, but the price turns out to be a little higher than he thought. So, David asks Amir to set him up for another robbery job to get the money needed, except that David gets caught by Morgan, the wild-child bad girl of the home's owner whom demands sexual favors in exchange for her silence. Also, Drew begins to moonlight in a rock band, and Amanda catches Ben and Riley in a compromising position as she continues searching for the stolen painting. '''1x16: Santa Fe - '''Ella discovers someone is embezzling from WPK and framing her for it. Panicked that she could go to jail, Ella investigates and starts with Jo Reynolds, who realizes Amanda is up to her old tricks again. Meanwhile, Jonah decides to throw a party in the courtyard to celebrate his new-found success. Jane shows up to confront Amanda for not firing Ella and runs into Michael. Lauren is shocked after Michael tells her he'll reveal her secret if she doesn't sleep with him, so she makes a harsh decision: Lauren reveals her secret to her friends and David is angry. Elsewhere, Riley and Drew share a sweet date during an outing to East L.A. '''1x17: Sepulveda - '''David’s new role as a restaurant owner is put to the test after he loses some of his staff on the day an important food critic has come to review Coal. In an effort to get David to forgive her for lying to him about her secret call-girl profession, Lauren pitches in as a waitress and hostess and helps him out of his jam. Meanwhile, Ella wants to hack into the WPK files to erase the fake evidence against her for embezzlement, but Jonah strongly disagrees with her tactics, so she looks to David for help. With Drew’s help, Riley throws a fundraiser for her education foundation, but when Drew tries to increase the donations by auctioning off a date with Riley, things go awry after Drew and a jealous Jonah get into a bidding war. '''1x18: Wislhire - '''Ella is fired by Amanda from WPK,however, she soon finds the stolen painting Amanda has been looking for and blackmails her for it. Drew tries to stop Michael from performing a dangerous surgery, but Michael sets him up to get caught with drugs, causing the former to be thrown in jail, and out of ULA. Drew reveals to Riley that he had a surgery five years earlier and had one of Michael Mancini's faulty heart valves put in due to a genetic heart problem, meaning he may die anytime. Lauren stops Dr. Mancini from another M-valve surgery by announcing his secret in front of his surgical team. Lauren and David reconcile, but a jealous Morgan finds out and seeks revenge by having her equally evil father blackmail David into performing robberies for him and also forces David not to tell Lauren about their secret agreement or she will be physically harmed. Meanwhile, Jonah asks Riley to reconcile after they attend an NYU reunion program, but she denies.